The Last Goodbye
by Athene-san
Summary: the full story... there had happenden something bad and Kai isn't happy with it... TyKa.. My longest One-Shot and first song-fic....


BA: Sorry I took it down again, but I made some changes on it hope you like it now

Phoenix: That's right... she worked on it the hole weekend...

BA: yes that's right

Phoenix: Now it had to be your longest one-shot

BA: sorry, it took me so long time to update anything ,--,

Phoenix: you should be... you hadn't update the next chapter to "my past" and "Maxy's love"

BA: I know and I'm so so sorry about it, but there was so meany things I have to do, like school, sport, homework and all these boring things.... But here is a new story from my side

Phoenix: I do the disclaimer, cause BA don't want

Disclaimer: Beybladeathene do not own beyblade or the song "the last goodbye" from Atomic Kitten

The last goodbye

/_lyrics/_

"Speak"

**Flashback**

Kais POV (the hole thing is in Kais POV)

I was walking down the street. There was no light in the houses I passed by. To me there was no light at all here. I was just walking around and thinking, if I don't go back, I will just disappeared and no one will find me.

/_Aint no headlights on the road tonight_

_Everybody here is sleeping tight_

_Aint nobody gonna find us here, we'll disappear/_

Two birds are flying passed me, together. It look like they are dancing. One dance with the one they love. I have no one. The one I loved, is gone and I don't know where I will find someone to love, because I have a feeling that love will not flow again.

/_There's are dance in the arms of love _

_And he's dancing on the sky above_

_And the truth is that we'll never know where love will flow_

_Aim high, shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low baby)/_

Normally the headlights is on in the evening, but tonight it look like they are all gone out. It was so right, why did you have to go away? I'm feeling so lost, nothing is right anymore and the reason is that you are gone and our love to. It wouldn't stay, just like you. If you just have bin with me one more time, I would have bin happy, but also sad about it would be the last goodbye. I didn't cry, I just stayed silent and they others didn't saw me cry, when they had go away from me. I thought back to when we were told that you had gone away and the reason that I'm out here. It was no happy thought, but again right now there was nothing happy. It happened today and the clock was around 8:00 pm and right now its 11:00 pm, that's mean that I have, walk out here for around four hours.

/_Aint no headlights on the road tonight_

_Aint nobody here to make it right_

_Cause we couldn't seem to find away for love to stay_

_If I had another night to give _

_I would have another night to live_

_But you never gonna see me cry _

_The last goodbye/_

__**Flashback**

We was at Tyson's home that day, training and doing whatever we want. There was nothing different then yesterday and the day before yesterday. Everything was totally normal. In the evening, we have sat down and watch a movie, don't know the, but I didn't care about it. Later Tyson went to the store to by some candy, cokes and chips, to the next movie we were going to see. There was nothing wrong until we realize that there had gone an hour and Tyson wasn't home yet. We began to get a little worry about where he was, when the telephone rang. Ray took it up and said "Hello, it's the Grangers Ray's speaking". We didn't know who it was. When Ray said "goodbye", we all asked who it was. "It was from the hospital" he said and then we didn't want to here more, but Ray told us was had happened. When he had told us everything, I got up from where I was sitting and walk out of the door and down the street. When I got out of the house and away from the others, I could feel the tears in my eyes and I felt one fall down on cheek and role down my jaw and then it fall all the way to the sidewalk I was standing on. I couldn't stop the tears the just fall down and it didn't stop, but I didn't care. I began to run down the street until I reach the park, where I ran in and sank down on a bench and cry a little more. After that I just walk around and the rest is something you already know about.

**Flashback ends**

Where are you now? Maybe somewhere good. Are there anything from here you remember or something normally, like shinning neon lights, like back in Las Vegas. (A/N: from season one when the are in the American championship) You are maybe looking for some place to stay, where ever you are. Maybe you are gone, because you just want to get away.

/_Is it cloudy where you are tonight?_

_Are all the neon light shinning bright?_

_Are you looking for are place to stay, to get away?/_

My last thought surprised myself. I shook my head and looked at the sky. The stars are blinking down to me, like eyes. A silent tear went down my cheek. I dried it away and began to walk again. The sky reminded me of you. The midnight blue colour like your hair. I sighed, bowed my head and stuff my hands in my pockets and walked away. The days will just pass by now and I will not notice a single thing. My mind will always be on the day you went away.

/_And the days are horses down the hill_

_Running fast and there no time to kill_

_And the truth is that we'll never know where love will flow_

_Aim high, shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low baby)/_

Before I realize where I was, I was in front of your house. I know they others are in there, but not you. "There you are, Kai", Ray said, when he spot me. I didn't say anything, I just walk passed him. "Kai? Hey Kai, where are you going?" Ray asked me. I didn't said anything. He got no answer. They where hearing some music, I didn't care.

/_Anit no headlights on the road tonight_

_Aint nobody here to make it right_

_Cause we couldn't seem to find away for love to stay_

_If I had another night to give _

_I would have another night to live_

_But you never gonna see me cry _

_The last goodbye_

_If I could do it over, I'd do all again_

_And if I got one more chance_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_Aim high, shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low baby)_

_Anit no headlights on the road tonight_

_Aint nobody here to make it right_

_Cause we couldn't seem to find away for love to stay_

_If I had another night to give _

_I would have another night to live_

_But you never gonna see me cry _

_The last goodbye/_

The song they where hearing, remind me of what had happened and I just listing's to it. "Kai, are you sad?" Max asked me. I just nodded. "We are also sad about it" he said and looked at me. I didn't said anything. This was really the last goodbye, but some place, I feel, I will see you again. ´I know you are dead, got killed in a car crash, but I will never stop loving you I thought and looked up at the sky.

_/Anit no headlights on the road tonight_

_Aint nobody here to make it right_

_Cause we couldn't seem to find away for love to stay_

_If I had another night to give _

_I would have another night to live_

_But you never gonna see me cry _

_The last goodbye/_

"Goodbye Tyson, I love you" I said and smiled.

/_But you never gonna see me cry _

_The last goodbye/_

_::Owari::_

BA: how was it?? Good or bad??

Phoenix: umm, isn't it one of your longest one-shot??

BA: yes and is my first where I kill somebody and make it sappy and make it a song-fic

Phoenix: --; Aaallright...

BA: Ignore Phoenix and just R/R


End file.
